Necklace Of Keys
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Alice returned from Wonderland prematurely, causing her to die and leave her son behind to be raised by Lorina. What will happen when he follows Peter down the rabbit hole? Will he stay or will he go? Rubbish summary but I'm tired. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**My first Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanfic. I have only read the first five manga books so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. I also have never played the game so *shrugs*. This story is a slash fic and has a twist! Please Read, Review and Enjoy. Flamers will be shot, mauled by a bear and rabid dogs, and then donated to science!  
>I don't own anything, apart from the plot and any OC's that may or may not appear!<br>**000ooo000

The small child struggled through the snow drifts towards the brightly lit house in front of them. They kept casting their eyes behind them in the general direction of an old tree that stood on the edge of the  
>lawn. Reaching the window they stood on their tiptoes and tapped hard on the glass. One of the figures closest to the window whipped their head and looked straight at him. With a slightly audible shriek they<br>ran out of the room followed by a very confused, familiar looking man. The child gazed longingly into the room, at the warm fire that crackled in the fireplace.

Lorina Liddell flung open the doors and rushed outside, ignoring her husband Daniel's (1) panicked shout. She ran as fast as she could, faster than she had run since her sister Alice's disappearance. She reached the shivering child and held him close to her chest, wrapping the blanket (2) she had around him.  
>"Are you okay little one?" she asked as she staggered inside, ignoring Daniel's protests.<br>"Want mama," the child stated looking straight at her with their purple-brown eyes.  
>"Where is your mama?" Following the child's gaze she glanced at the faint silhouette of the tree. "Daniel! Someone's still outside! Under the tree!"<br>Daniel, thankfully, recognized the look (3) on his fragile wives face and ran out to the tree, pulling on a coat as he did so.

Lorina carried the child into the sitting room and began to dry them off. Their clothing was extremely strange though: A thigh length dark blue shirt with black trousers and a blue/black knee length overcoat  
>with all sorts of swirls and patterns embroided all over in a pale blue thread. Their hair came down to the middle of their shoulder blades and soaking wet making it impossible to tell what colour it was<br>or what gender they were. They stared steadily at Lorina while she was drying them, seeming to be completely calm now that they were in the warmth with now miraculously dry clothes. While Lorina was pondering this mystery, Daniel ran back into the room, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms.  
>"It's Alice! She's back!"<p>

(A/N I was thinking about leaving it here but then I realised that the next bit would make a really crappy, short chapter on it's own I continued)

Alice coughed weakly in her old bed. The child was sitting next to her, resting their head on her chest and quietly mimicking the sound of her heart.  
>"Where did you go Alice? We all missed you," Lorina said quietly.<br>Alice looked at her and grasped her hand weakly. "I never meant to come back. It was a mistake. Lorina, please look after my son until someone comes to get him and take him back."  
>"Back where?"<br>"To Wonderland. His full name is Alex Jesse Liddell. He has no father and two mothers. Alex."  
>The child-Alex-raised his head and looked at his mother.<br>"Here." Alice pushed herself up (with a little help from Lorina) and unclasped the necklace that was around her neck. 13 keys hung from a long silver chain that as she fastened it around his neck, shrunk so  
>it fit him.<p>

She lay back on the bed, allowing Alex to resume mimicking her heart beat.  
>"Bum, bum"<br>"I missed you Lorina," Alice said with a smile, "Promise me that you will look after him fairly and tell him stories about me."  
>"Bum, bum"<br>"I promise, Alice," Lorina vowed, squeezing her younger sisters hand.  
>"Bum... No more bums. Where'd they go?" Alex asked from his now dead mother's chest.<br>Lorina picked up the surprisingly light four year old boy and hugged him, fighting back tears. Alex looked up at her, blinked and started to mimic the sound of her heart.  
>"How is she?" Daniel asked followed in by a priest and a doctor.<br>"Dead," Lorina said quietly, "I'm looking after her son until his relatives' from where ever Alice was comes and gets him."  
>All the way through this, Alex was silent. He didn't say a word or cry when his mother was buried, much like she had before him at her mother's funeral, Lorina did though. She cried enough for both of them.<p>

000ooo000  
>(1) I don't know his real name but I want to call him Daniel. If this is such a problem for anyone that they can't read this Fanfic then I will change it, but please stop being so damn picky!<br>(2) Its an orange blanket that she had over her legs when she was inside, that she carried outside with her. It's orange because my family has one like that and I like the colour orange!  
>(3) In my mind it was a Go-out-there-and-get-whoever-it-is-or-I-will- go-and-do-it-myself-and-you-will-have-to-look-after-the-small-child! Kind of look!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited! I've ordered the 6****th**** manga book off of Amazon! It probably won't affect what happens in the story though. I have a very important question: Does anyone know ****anywhere**** where I can get the Heart no Kuni no Alice PC game in English? Preferably from somewhere in England?**

"Tell me a story, Auntie Lorina!"  
>Lorina sighed and glanced down to the boy's head that was nestled in her lap.<br>"Okay, a story about what?"  
>"A story about you after Mama went to Wonderland."<br>Lorina smiled and then began to tell the story for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
>000ooo000<br>*Flashback/Recount*  
>Lorina walked back out of the house carrying the cards and some biscuits as well. Frowning she glanced around the grounds that were strangely void of Alice.<br>"Alice! Wake up Alice!"  
>She walked round the tree and to the edge of the woods. Something caught her eye. Looking down she saw footprints, too large to be Alice's running off into the woods. Lorina turned and ran back into the house, colliding with Daniel as she did so.<br>"Lorina, what is it?" asked her fiancé, grabbing her arms tightly.  
>"It's Alice! She's missing! I think she may have been kidnapped!"<p>

Everything was a blur after that. Lorina's illness got worse to the point of where the doctors said that she had next to no chance of survival. Edith ironically was the one that saved her.  
>"Don't you ever want to see Alice again? Or have you just given up on her?" Edith had snorted as she saw Lorina for the last time before she left to go to a prestigious all girls' boarding school.<br>Something just clicked then. Lorina decided that she would get better so she could see Alice again. And she did.

She looked where ever Alice had reason to go to and then every where else. Eventually though, the search was stopped. Alice's kidnapper and Alice herself had just disappeared into thin air.  
>000ooo000<p>

At this point, Alex always butted in with a laugh.  
>"But it wasn't a kidnapper! It's Peter, pervert bunny!"<br>The first time he had said this Lorina fell off of her chair and had gaped at him.  
>Unknowingly, Alex had carried on.<br>"He loved Mama so much, that he picked up and took her to Wonderland so she could stay with him forever! Auntie Lorina..." he had called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Carry on with the story please."  
>She had shook her head and climbed back onto the chair and dazedly carried on with the story. Now however she was used to it.<br>000ooo000  
>"And you know the rest. I promised to look after you until someone came to bring you back to this Wonderland. Now that enough procrastinating. You need to get ready for the ball that Lady Cantina<br>is hosting."

Alex pouted, crossing his arms as he did so. "Do I have to go? All they want is to marry me, but I'm not interested in any of them!"  
>"Yes! Now go and get ready. Please wear some different clothes to the ones you have on, you've never stopped wearing them!"<br>Alex laughed, pushed himself up and kissed Lorina on the cheek. He hadn't really changed that much in the twelve years that he had stayed with his Aunt Lorina.

His dark purple hair was long enough that he was often mistaken for a girl and was always loose, much to the annoyance of several of the maids whose jobs it was to make sure he looked presentable whenever he had to go out. His eyes were still the peculiar mix of purple and brown that appeared so solemn until he smiled, which was rarely with people he didn't know very well. The clothes that he was found in had grown with him and were always clean, no matter how filthy he had gotten himself. The necklace of keys that Alice had given him had given him had also grown with him. Many times someone had attempted to take the necklace off of him only to be amazed at how violently he reacted.

He walked out of the door until he was sure that she couldn't see him, and then he ran outside to under the old tree. Glancing quickly at the house he sat down and pulled an old leather bound book out of his coat  
>pocket. This was his secret from everyone. Pulling his necklace out from under his shirt, he placed the first key into the first lock. The first part of the book unlocked. He then began rereading about a person from his past. Peter White, the White Rabbit.<br>000ooo000

"Al- Ex- Alex!"  
>"Huh?" Alex sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. A tall man was standing over him (1).<br>"Come on Alex. It's time to go home, to Wonderland."

The sun's behind him so his face can't be seen.

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION: Old Role holders or New? I'll be writing with the old ones unless the majority of people want new ones. PM me or Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***runs past followed by mob* I apologize for lateness and shortness! Please review *Puss In Boots eyes***

A warm hand was rubbing his head. Alex mumbled, and rubbed his head into the hand, in his typical cat-like fashion.  
>"His fever seems to have broken. Why did you bring him here, rabbit?"<br>The voice was so familiar. An image of a man with blue hair, scowling slightly at him, as he scrambled up onto his lap flashed before his eyes.  
>"Julius," he mumbled, cracking his eyes open to peer in the general direction of the man he thought was simply a story.<p>

All his breath in him whooshed out of him as a red waistcoated (1) figure glomped him. Reacting without thinking he grabbed hold of the long, white ears and pulled them- Hard. A pair of large reproachful eyes met his. Alex lolled backwards as another image smashed its way into his brain.

A human with fluffy ears glomphed his Mama, knocking him into the fountain. He pushed himself up and gave serious thought to bursting into tears. He settled for grabbing hold of the fluffy ears and snuggled into them. The owner let out a wail and released his mama, who scooped him up along with a small clinking bag and ran, with him laughing in joy all the way.

When he awoke he was in a world filled with mist. Alex sat up and glanced patiently around him.  
>"You are surprisingly calm, you know. You're mother believed that all of this was a dream."<br>"But I remember Nightmare. Are you still sick?" Alex asked, tilting his head back and glanced at the upside down incubus.  
>000ooo000<br>*memory*  
>"Nightmare! You shouldn't be exerting yourself! Or have you forgotten?"<br>Nightmare glanced at the furious foreigner, who was glaring at him with her hands firmly planted on her hips. His already pale face turned paler. Covering his mouth, he burst into another coughing fit. A small hand pressed a dark blue handkerchief to his lips. Nightmare smiled at the yawning toddler, who had a small purple bear clasped in his arms.  
>*end memory*<p>

"You can still remember all of that?" Nightmare said, in sheer disbelief.  
>Alex nodded and began to say more but a strange pulling sensation drew him out of the dream world and back into the Country of Hearts.<br>000ooo000

**(1)** Is Waistcoated even a word?


End file.
